


Nightmare

by dreamerinheaven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, James olsen deserves better, Parody, if you like mon-el or karahell you don't want to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinheaven/pseuds/dreamerinheaven
Summary: James wakes up to a nightmare, but don't worry such a crazy fuckery would never happen in real life.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at being funny and also very much anti Mon-El and anti Karamel, so if you ship it or like Mon-El walk away this story is not for you :') Everyone else: enjoy me being absolutely petty

James woke up, his heart beating so fast that it felt like he just ran a marathon. He turned around to find Kara blinking at him sleepily before she sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. “What is it?”, she asked softly, her voice sounded still sleepy.  
James shook his head and gave her a soft, reassuring smile. “Just a nightmare.”  
Kara leaned her cheek against his shoulder. “Tell me about it?”  
James chuckled. “It was stupid, really. I dreamed that you suddenly changed your mind after our first date and dumped me. Shortly after Mon-El appeared and despite him treating you absolutely horrible the two of you became a couple and while he never stopped acting like an idiot you stayed with him and acted like nothing had ever happened between us.”  
Kara laughed and snuggled closer to him. “This is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. That would never happen.”  
James smiled. “I know. Don't worry. I know you respect yourself too much to let yourself be mistreated by someone.”  
Kara gave him a soft kiss. “Let's go back to sleep.”  
James slept through the rest of the night without nightmares, his girlfriend in his arms.


End file.
